Disforia
by Mimakaru
Summary: Era la posibilidad hecha realidad de que dos personas podían amarse inmediatamente, y escapar de todo, donde el amor es la mayor de las apuestas y puede conquistarlo todo. Era tirarlo todo por la borda y aún así esperar que no quedara más que un sentimiento de añoranza. AU. Three-shot.
1. I

**Disclaimer: Free! y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: **Sousuke/Rin, mención Momotarou/Nitori y Kisumi/Sousuke, universo alternativo, semi Future Fish AU, three-shot.

**Regalo para _Noebell_ del evento navideño de la comunidad Swimming Free! en LJ.**

* * *

><p><strong>I. God only knows but you'll never leave her<strong>

.

_Well now that you've got your gun_

_It's much harder now the police have come_

_And I'll shoot him if it's what you ask_

_But if you just take off your mask_

_You'd find out, everything's gone wrong_

.

Suena un disparo. Luego otro. Un silencio de unos cuantos segundos que parece eterno. Otro disparo. Quince minutos para las una la de tarde. Alguien grita y se escucha cómo varias cosas caen al suelo.

Alguien abre la puerta de la tienda de autoservicio. Nitori los espera en la vagoneta blanca que llega a toda velocidad. Momo está allí también, esperando en el interior.

De la tienda de autoservicio salen dos personas. Uno está sangrando y otro lleva una bolsa negra en la mano.

Sousuke contiene un grito de dolor. Rin lo obliga a correr antes de que llegue la policía.

La vagoneta blanca se acerca lo suficiente para recogerlos a ambos. Momo ayuda a Sousuke a subir y suelta un grito ahogado al ver la sangre; pero no hay tiempo para eso y Nitori los apresura a subir y escapar.

Sousuke suelta la pistola, se recuesta en los asientos. Rin desgarra un pedazo de su camisa y presiona la tela contra la herida. Sus manos están llenas de sangre y aún así, lo toma por el rostro y lo besa.

Sousuke escucha voces lejanas. Nitori conduce lo más rápido que puede. Una curva. Alguien toca el cláxon. No existen los semáforos en este momento.

Lo logramos, escucha a Rin decir. Lo logramos, lo logramos.

Y quiere repetir la frase pero de su boca no sale nada y se pierde en el eco que la voz de Rin hace en sus oídos.

.

Fue en su primer día como policía cuando lo conoció.

Se había graduado de la academia hace cinco meses y apenas lo habían asignado a una comisaría. Su ahora nuevo lugar de trabajo se encontraba en una de las partes más tranquilas del país. Era un trabajo ideal para un novato como él y confiaba en que no habrían mayores problemas si realizaba su trabajo bien.

En la misma comisaría se encontraba un atractivo joven llamado Kisumi, probablemente uno o dos años mayor que él.

―¿Así que tú eres el novato que fue transferido aquí? ―sonrió Kisumi― Prepárate porque hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

Sousuke había rentado un apartamento no muy lejos de la comisaría, y aunque habían habitaciones disponibles en el complejo de departamentos de la policía, no le agradaba la idea de compartir habitación con alguien más. De todas formas, el apartamento que había rentado era bastante económico y tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Kisumi era inesperadamente amigable y energético. Le enseñó la comisaría y se aseguró de que Sousuke supiera los procedimientos habituales, cómo actuar en casos de emergencias y en dónde se encontraban las armas y chalecos antibalas.

―Nunca pasa nada aquí, así que dudo que sea necesario el que alguna vez necesitemos estas cosas. La mayoría del trabajo que hacemos son papeleo o atender quejas de los vecinos ―bromeó Kisumi.

La comisaría era bastante pequeña y, contándose él mismo y Kisumi, habían sólo otros tres policías más. Cuando Kisumi terminó de mostrarle las instalaciones, ya estaba anocheciendo.

―Supongo que eso será todo por ahora. Estamos a punto de cambiar de turno, así que eres libre de irte a casa ―le dijo Kisumi, palmeando su hombro.

―Gracias. Espero verte mañana.

Estaban a mediados del invierno, por lo que el aire frío le pegó en la cara e hizo que inmediatamente metiera sus manos en los bolsillo de su abrigo. Su apartamento estaba a quince minutos caminando y rogó mentalmente por que la temperatura no descendiera aún más.

Como era de esperarse de un lugar tan apartado de la ciudad, no había gente en las calles. A veces vislumbraba a una a dos personas que ni siquiera lo miraron al pasar. Aunque era un lugar muy tranquilo con uno o dos incidentes violentos cada dos meses, la gente parecía recia a salir.

Sin embargo, Sousuke salió de sus pensamientos abruptamente cuando escuchó varios jadeos en un callejón del otro lado de la avenida. Apresuradamente, cruzó la calle, esperando no interrumpir nada importante.

En cuanto se acercó lo suficiente y pudo ver lo que se desarrollaba en el callejón con la escasa luz del alumbrado público, gritó:

―¡Hey! ¿Qué están haciendo?

Antes de que alzara el puño una vez más, el sujeto salió corriendo, dejando recargado contra la pared a quien parecía un muchacho. Sousuke dio la vuelta en el callejón y se inclinó contra él.

―¿Estás bien?

La escasa luz no ayudaba mucho, pero pudo notar que el joven tenía varias heridas en la cara y estaba sangrando. Quizás no era nada importante, pero no podía dejarlo así. Sousuke sacó su celular para llamar a una ambulancia y a alguien en la comisaría, pero el joven inmediatamente levantó la mano y lo tomó débilmente de la muñeca.

―No...

―Pero... estás sangrando...

El joven, a mitad de la oscuridad del callejón, sonrió.

―Estoy bien. Las heridas en la cabeza son escandalosas, pero sobreviviré.

Intentó ponerse de pie, sin éxito alguno. Aunque Sousuke tratara de creer sus palabras, era imposible.

―Déjame llevarte al hospital.

―No, no, estaré bien.

Sousuke se acomodó a su lado y lo tomó gentilmente por el torso para ayudarlo a levantarse. El chico jadeó.

―Entonces déjame llevarte a mi casa. Tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

El joven sonrió.

―Esa me parece una mejor idea.

En el trayecto hacia su apartamento, la mayoría del peso del chico terminó en Sousuke, lo cual lo hizo aún más ansioso de la decisión de no llevarlo al hospital. Por suerte, cuando ambos llegaron, no había nadie en la entrada del edificio y el joven pudo tomarse su tiempo subiendo las escaleras.

Sousuke abrió la puerta y lo ayudó a sentarse en uno de los dos pequeños sillones que había. Encendió las luces y corrió hacia el baño por la pequeña caja metálica.

Hasta ese momento, no se había fijado en las facciones del joven que había rescatado. Era increíblemente atractivo, con unos mechones de cabello rebelde cayéndole sobre los ojos y la piel casi marmólea manchada de sangre con unas partes tornándose púrpura. Sousuke se distrajo un momento y eso bastó.

Torpemente, con la visión aún ofuscada y los pensamientos alborotados, sacó alcohol, algodón, gasas, compresas y vendas. Con la mano casi temblorosa, levantó el cabello de Rin y comenzó a desinfectar la herida. Fijó la compresa en su frente y limpió con una gasa la sangre que le había caído en la cara. Sin embargo, no podía hacer mucho por los moretones que iban a aparecer.

―¿Estás herido en alguna otra parte?

El joven señaló su pie derecho. Sousuke se sentó en el piso y revisó su tobillo. Por fortuna, no parecía ser más que un esguince, así que tomó las vendas y las ajustó alrededor.

―¿Alguna otra parte?

Entonces el joven se quitó la camiseta y señaló una herida en diagonal en sus costillas. No era muy profunda y ya había dejado de sangrar, pero aún así Sousuke la desinfectó y colocó las compresas.

El ambiente de su apartamento había cambiado por completo. Era un ambiente cálido, casi íntimo. Sousuke le prestó una de sus camisetas y se ofreció a preparle la cena.

―No te había visto nunca por aquí ―comentó el joven―. ¿Acabas de mudarte?

―Sí ―contestó, no sabiendo cuánta más información darle.

El joven se quedó callado unos minutos, sentado en una de las sillas de su pequeño comedor. El silencio se llenó del ruido del aceite hirviendo.

―Aún no me has preguntado mi nombre.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―preguntó automáticamente.

El joven soltó una risotada.

―Me salvas de ser golpeado hasta la muerte, me invitas a tu casa, me curas, me preparas la cena, pero aún no sabes mi nombre ―una pausa―. Me llamo Rin.

Aún dándole la espalda, Sousuke le contestó:

―Soy Sousuke.

―Oh. ¿A qué te dedicas, Sousuke?

―Soy policía. Hoy me transfirieron a la comisaría local.

Rin permaneció en silencio hasta que Sousuke sirvió la cena y sólo entonces, sonrió y dijo:

―Oh. ¿Quieres saber a qué me dedico yo?

Sousuke asintió, sin mirarlo. No se dio cuenta cuando Rin se inclinó hacia su oreja derecha y susurró en un tono casi sensual:

―Vendo drogas.

Lentamente, volvió a su posición original y Sousuke se quedó impávido, sin saber qué hacer, con los ojos fijados únicamente en él. Rin no parecía demasiado alarmado de estar compartiendo la cena con un policía.

―¿Por qué me dices esto?

―Porque no puedes huir, Sousuke ―contestó Rin―. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sousuke no lo pensó mucho tiempo y su respuesta fue sencilla:

―La comida se va a enfriar.

Rin no protestó ni dijo nada más. Ambos comieron en silencio, Sousuke alzó los platos y decidió que los lavaría en la mañana antes de ir a trabajar.

―¿Tienes un lugar donde dormir? ―preguntó Sousuke.

―Probablemente.

―Quédate.

Lo dijo sin dudas ni vacilación. Rin lo miró como si esperara a que Sousuke riera y aclarara que era un broma. Pero Sousuke jamás lo hizo.

―¿Por qué estás invitando a un delincuente a dormir en tu casa? ―y Sousuke se volvió a quedar helado, porque, de alguna manera, sabía que le era imposible apartar la mirada de su rostro, del cabello desordenado color rojo, de la sonrisa que lentamente se extendía por su cara, retadora, sin otro propósito más que el de quererlo hacer enfurecer.

―¿Honestamente? ―suspiró― No lo sé... Pero... quédate... Cuantas noches quieras.

―No deberías haber dicho eso.

―Está bien ―mintió. Él lo sabía. Nada de lo que acababa de suceder estaba bien. Si descubrían que había ayudado y encubierto a un criminal, probablemente su nueva carrera como policía estaría arruinada.

Pero, por alguna extraña razón, no le importaba. Cuando lo miraba a él, no quería saber nada más.

Sousuke le prestó una almohada y algo con qué cubrirse del frío de la noche, pero todo fue en vano, porque en la madrugada durmió acurrucado con Rin en la misma cama.

No tenía la menor idea en lo que se había metido, pero ya calculaba la dimensión de sus actos. El primer error de todos fue haberlo dejado entrar a su casa tan despreocupadamente, pero el más grave fue mirar en él algo qué proteger.

.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando su alarma sonó, Rin se había ido.

Había dejado tras de sí una pequeña nota escrita en una servilleta.

_"And in the end, we were all just humans drunk on the idea that love, only love, could heal our brokenness." _[1]

En inglés, escrita con tinta negra. No había otro mensaje más que ese.

Dobló la servilleta y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Como un amuleto más que un recuerdo. Esperaba verlo de nuevo.

En la comisaría, le contó a Kisumi, sin muchos detalles, sobre el joven, esperando obtener más información.

―¿Por qué preguntas?

―Detuve una pelea ayer, él estaba involucrado.

―Oh, así que lo conociste ―Kisumi dejó a un lado su café y se inclinó hacia Sousuke, confidentemente―. Es un landroncillo de poca monta, aunque escuché recientemente que quiere entrar al negocio de las drogas... En un lugar como este, en el que no sucede nada, dudo que tenga éxito. De cualquier modo, es mejor ignorarlo y no involucrarse con él.

Era un sabio consejo que Sousuke planeaba hacer caso omiso. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

La nota permaneció en su bolsillo durante tres semanas enteras.

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciones:<strong>

[1] "Y al final todos éramos sólo seres humanos ebrios en la idea de que el amor, sólo el amor podía sanar nuestras rupturas"

**Notas:**

Subiré la segunda parte el jueves y la tercera parte el sábado. WHO'S READY FOR THE SOURIN PARTY

**Nota para Noebell:**

No sufrirás mucho. Sólo tantito.

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. II

**Disclaimer: Free! y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: **Las mismas que en el capítulo anterior, sólo que alguien se muere esta vez.

* * *

><p><strong>II. There'll be a riot, 'cause I know you'<strong>

.

_And when she's leaving your home_

_She's begging you to stay stay stay stay stay_

.

Al final de la cuarta semana sin verlo, Rin apareció.

Algunos moretones habían comenzado a desaparecer y la herida en su frente ya no estaba. Se había aparecido en la puerta de su departamento y le había entregado una bolsa con ramen y comida congelada.

―¿Para qué es esto?

―¿Quién va a cocinar cuando tú no estés? ―replicó.

―¿Planeas quedarte?

Rin sonrió.

―Algo así.

Sin invitación alguna, Rin entró a su pequeño apartamento y se desplomó sobre el sillón con una gran sonrisa.

―¿Alguna nueva noticia, señor policía?

―Ninguna ―declaró Sousuke poniendo su abrigo en el perchero y caminando lentamente hacia su habitación.

―¿Oh? Pensé que provocaría más emoción en los policías. Soy su único entretenimiento.

Sousuke lo ignoró momentáneamente y regresó a la cocina, sin su uniforme de policía puesto, a preparar la cena. Rin lo interrumpió.

―Están a punto de pasar la película de Hachiko [1]. Deja la cena que para eso compré ramen.

Sousuke obedeció sin vacilar y se sentó en el sillón mientras veía a Rin destrozar lentamente su cocina. Dos minutos antes de que la película comenzara, Rin salió por la puerta de la cocina con el ramen hirviendo.

Esa noche, Sousuke aprendió que su acompañante no era lo que aparentaba. Su primera impresión, por supuesto, no se dio en las mejores condiciones y circunstancias. Se imaginaba que quizás, si él vez de ser policía y Rin en vez de ser un delincuente, se hubieran conocido en otras situaciones, momentos de la vida... algo más habría resultado.

Lo que no se esperaba era el hecho de que Rin llorara fácilmente. Eso tocó una desconocida fibra dentro de él y se sorprendió a sí mismo soltando risillas entre dientes. Rin, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, sólo atinaba a mirarlo con una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo.

―No esperaba eso ―declaró Sousuke cuando la película acabó y en el piso de su pequeño apartamento estaban los tazones vacíos, pañuelos usados y algunos cojines―. No pensé que lloraras tan fácilmente.

Rin frunció el ceño.

―No estoy llorando ―recalcó Rin limpiándose una última lágrima que recorría su mejilla derecha.

―Sí, sí ―lo miró de nuevo, esbozó una sonrisa y dijo―: ¿Le vendes droga a la gente pero lloras con la historia de un perro?

―¿Un policía debería estar diciendo eso tan despreocupadamente?

―No lo sé. Quizás. Depende de quién sea ―contestó vagamente.

El aire se volvió cálido y las luces parecieron atenuarse. Sousuke se volvió hiper consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sus hombros chocaban y podía casi sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Comenzó a hiperventilar, a alejarse lentamente...

―Sousuke ―lo llamó Rin con firmeza. Su voz estuvo cargada de algo que no supo describir, lo cual provocó que su cabeza se llenara de pensamientos que obstruyeron su sentido común.

Allí estaban, a pocos centímetros. Intentó detenerse, pero nadie es de fierro, y menos él. Sousuke secretamente había estado deseando tirar los dados con la esperanza enfermiza de que el diablo se lo llevara todo. Su nueva vida, su carrera, su futuro. Todo o nada.

Los besos que le siguieron, los dedos enredados en el cabello y palabras atropelladas, fueron todo para Sousuke. Quizás había estado esperando ese momento de tener que destruir, en cuestión de segundos, cosas que había construido a lo largo de su vida. Quizás era el placer en la autodestrucción que lo llevó a lanzar por la borda los sueños que tenía.

Y, sin embargo, ningún otro momento en su vida pudo haberle traído tanta satisfacción como el saber a Rin enjaulado en el mismo lugar que él.

―Quédate.

.

Rin se quedó a vivir permanentemente en su apartamento. Una semana después, llegó con una pequeña maleta y se apropió del clóset de Sousuke sin previo aviso. Aunque se desaparecía la mayor parte del día, para cuando Sousuke llegaba de trabajar, él ya estaba allí.

No había una palabra certera para su relación. No había habido una declaración amorosa, ni palabras cariñosas entre ellos. Todo seguía igual. Cada quien era independiente y no necesitaban más del otro que compañía en la noche.

―Hey, Sousuke ―le llamó Kisumi sacándolo de sus pensamientos―. ¿Estás libre esta noche?

―¿Por qué?

―Abrieron un bar muy cerca de aquí. Pensaba darte una bienvenida oficial _de mi parte_.

Kisumi sonrió.

―No, lo siento. Hay... Tengo que encargarme esta noche de algo.

―Oh, no hay problema. Podremos ir otro día.

Pudo captar la decepción en la voz de Kisumi pero no le tomó importancia. Había conseguido algo valiosísimo y no sabría qué haría si de repente ese algo se le escapara entre los dedos. Su propio diablo que le deja dormir profundamente.

Su celular sonó y se disculpó con Kisumi, saliendo de la habitación. Era un número desconocido el que le llamaba. Reluctante, contestó.

―¿Quién habla?

Hubo estática en la línea durante unos segundos.

―Sousuke ―cada uno de sus sentidos se activaron al instante con aquella voz. Pero había algo diferente que lo puso alerta. Rin estaba casi jadeando.

―Rin, ¿qué sucede? ¿Cómo es que tienes mi número...? ¿Rin?

―Sousuke, ven rápido ―habló entrecortadamente, con pánico en la voz.

Sus emociones se transformaron en ira, desesperación y recelo, como un animal que se siente amenazado.

―¿Dónde estás?

―En tu apartamento.

―¿Estás bien?

―... Sí. Apresúrate ―y colgó.

Más que furioso, estaba asustado. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que había pasado y le aterrorizaba que ese algo preciado estuviera en peligro. No le dijo el por qué a Kisumi de su repentina partida, aunque faltaran horas para su cambio de turno.

En un momento de desesperación, Sousuke decidió que lo mejor sería llevar un arma. Se escabulló a la habitación donde se encontraban las armas y tomó la primera que vio. Se llenó los bolsillos con un puñado de balas.

Entonces salió corriendo. Se olvidó del frío y del cansancio que estaba cargando debido a la falta de sueño. Corrió con la pistola escondida entre su chaqueta y con las balas tintineando con cada movimiento.

Cuando por fin estuvo enfrente de la puerta de su apartamento y notó que no había nada fuera de lo normal, sintió un poco de alivio, a pesar de que su mano rozaba la punta de la pistola.

El panorama que apareció en cuanto se paró en el umbral de la puerta y dio un paso hacia adelante fue el de la total desesperación.

Había un charco de sangre en la alfombra y un hombre tirado en el piso, justo a lado del sillón donde estaba Rin, con una mano llena de sangre que no era suya. Rin alzó la cara en cuanto oyó llegar a Sousuke. Entonces, sólo bastó una mirada para que Rin saliera corriendo a abrazarlo.

La chaqueta de Sousuke terminó con varias manchas de sangre, pero no le importó. Abrazó a Rin y esperó pacientemente a que su respiración se regularizara.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó tranquilamente.

―Seguramente me había estado vigilando días antes y pensó que este era mi apartamento. Esperó a la mayoría de los que viven aquí estuvieran fuera y trató de emboscarme. Quizás pensó que quería quedarme con la mayoría de sus "clientes"... No lo sé... Forcejeamos... me apuntó con la pistola... Forcejeamos aún más y... ―Rin dio una pausa. Estaba llorando― Escapemos de aquí, Sousuke.

Sus palabras eran irresistibles. Sousuke le entregó el arma que había traido escondida en su chaqueta y colocó las balas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón, sin importarles el cadáver.

―¿Nadie oyó el disparo?

―Probablemente.

―¿Dónde está la pistola?

―Debajo del cadáver.

―¿La tocaste?

―El que tenía el dedo en el gatillo era él.

Sousuke se quedó en silencio unos minutos.

―¿Cuánto dinero tienes?

―Nada. No tengo una cuenta de banco y lo que gano se lo doy a mi hermana.

―Yo tampoco tengo ahorros. Lo gasté todo viniendo aquí.

―¿Y tu sueldo?

―Es muy poco para huir.

Rin lo miró.

―¿Escaparemos?

―Sí.

―¿A dónde? Cometimos un asesinato ―Sousuke casi se ríe con las palabras de Rin. No fue culpa de ninguno de los dos, nadie apretó el gatillo y, sin embargo, ambos habían matado a aquel hombre.

―No lo sé. Pero cualquier lugar es mucho mejor que este.

Rin concordó en silencio.

―Podemos quedarnos con Momo y Nitori un tiempo en lo que buscamos dinero para huir ―dijo Rin.

―¿Quiénes son ellos?

―Mis amigos.

Sousuke rió.

―Te amo, Rin.

Todo o nada, como Sousuke pensó. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba: la posibilidad hecha verdad de que dos personas podían amarse inmediatamente, que el amor era la mejor apuesta y que podía conquistar todo a pesar de las circunstancias. Su centro del universo se había reducido a una sola persona.

―Quédate ―le repitió Sousuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Anotaciones:<strong>

**[1] **Hachiko es la historia de un perrito que esperaba a su amo en la estación todos los días. Es bastante conocido en Japón y me imaginé que Rin lloraría mares al ver la película (lol)

**Notas: **

El sábado subo la última parte. No prometo finales felices... quizás.

**¿Reviews?**


	3. III

**Disclaimer: Free! y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Advertencias: **Las mismas de siempre... ¿excepto que alguien se muere?

* * *

><p><strong>III. Now if you never shoot, you'll never know<strong>

.

_Now everybody's dead_

_And they're driving past my old school_

_And he's got his gun, he's got his suit on_

_She says, 'Babe, you look so cool'_

.

Sacaron sus cosas apenas pudieron, en menos de una hora. Sousuke dejó las fotos de su familia, su celular, su uniforme de policía. Sabía lo que le depararía apenas saliera de ese apartamento, pero no le importaba. Sabía que se había convertido en un criminal y no encontraba nada más que pura satisfacción.

Rin tenía una camioneta chevrolet desvancijada y vieja, pero era perfecta para esos momentos. La radio sólo sintonizaba una sola estación, el motor gruñía como animal enfurecido y las llantas rechinaban. No obstante, nunca ningún viaje en auto le había parecido tan divertido.

Momo y Nitori vivían en un barrio casi abandonado a las afueras de ese tranquilo lugar. La única población eran criminales, drogadictos, vagabundos y adolescentes que se fugaban temporalmente de casa.

Rin se estacionó en una de las aceras y gritó:

―¡Hey, Momotarou!

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que un joven, quien quizás no pasaba de los diecinueve años, salió de la casa.

―¿Rin?

El aludido se bajó de la camioneta y se acercó a Momo. En breves palabras apenas susurradas, le contó lo que había sucedido y sin más explicaciones, el joven ayudó a bajar la diminuta maleta que contenía las pertenencias de Rin y Sousuke.

Sousuke bajó de la camioneta, receloso, con la bolsa negra que contenía la pistola y las balas en la mano. Entonces un joven de cabello gris y expresivos ojos salió de la casa.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Rin? Pensé que vendrías hasta el sábado...

―_Shit happens_ ―respondió Rin en inglés.

El joven frunció el ceño.

―¿Quién es él?

―Él es Sousuke. Nitori, Sousuke. Sousuke, Nitori. Listo. ¿Podemos entrar ya? No me siento muy bien.

Nitori accedió y no hizo más preguntas aunque aún se mostraba abiertamente desconfiado hacia Sousuke. Era obvio. Era costumbre desconfiar de cualquier extraño después de vivir en la clandestinidad.

La casa, por dentro, sólo tenía dos sillones, una pequeña mesa, varias sillas de plástico y un mini bar. Y nada más. Las cortinas habían sido reemplazadas por pedazos de periódico pegados en las ventanas y la escalera que conducía hacia el piso de arriba estaba llena de polvo.

―¿Qué sucedió, Rin? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Rin entonces comenzó a contarles detalladamente lo que había pasado con la voz entrecortada. Sousuke no habló durante toda la historia y se quedó a su lado, como si eso pudiera brindarle un poco de consuelo.

―¿Él es un policía? ―preguntó Momo.

―Era ―corrigió Sousuke.

―Necesitamos dinero para escapar de aquí.

Nitori se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

―Nosotros tenemos un poco, pero... ¿A dónde exactamente irán?

La pregunta se quedó sin respuesta y Nitori extrañamente lo entendió porque no insistió más. Desvió la mirada hacia Sousuke y preguntó:

―¿Cómo piensan conseguir ese dinero?

―No tengo ya nada qué perder ―le contestó y quizás jamás en su vida había respondido algo con tanta sinceridad―. Excepto... Rin. _Él es todo_.

―Veremos qué podemos hacer por ustedes... ―murmuró Momo― Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no descansan en la habitación de arriba? Hay una cama, si no les importa compartir...

Rin ofreció una sonrisa casi triste antes de subir las escaleras y agradecerles.

Cuando ambos estuvieron solos en esa habitación casi olvidada, con el papel tapiz desgarrado y la humedad colándose por el techo, Rin se abrazó a él.

―Sousuke.

El primer golpe que llevó al segundo y a una hilera de pensamiento impertérritos.

Los pasos que Sousuke conoció eran desesperados, rápidos, sin espacios para reflexionar, por puro instinto y apresurados. Todos hacia Rin.

―¿Por qué elegiste esta vida, Sousuke?

Pero él se quedó en silencio. No le iba a confesar la enorme satisfacción que había sentido al tirar por la borda absolutamente todo y lo feliz que estaba por comenzar una vida en la total incertidumbre.

―¿Entonces por qué volviste a mí? ―respondió Sousuke.

―No lo sé... ¿Por diversión? ¿Amor? Me has gustado desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Sousuke acarició su cabello y deslizó suavemente los dedos entre los mechones de cabello que caían en sus hombros.

―Lamento que me hayas conocido en estas circunstancias ―murmuró Rin―. Quizás si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro país, en otro siglo, en el que yo no ocasionara problemas y tú no quisieras abandonarlo todo por mí... Quizás podríamos tomarnos de la mano por la calle y tener una relación normal.

―Esto está bien para mí. No necesito nada más.

Rin sonrió tristemente.

―No. Necesitas_ todo_. Tú, especialmente.

Después de esa oración, Rin lo besó. Fue lento, meditado, con cariño. Rin no debería ser su centro del universo, pero allí estaba, atado a él desde la primera vez que lo vio. No puede atinar a decir otra cosa más que:

―Quédate. Por favor.

.

A la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta de algo extraño.

Rin, desde que había empezado a vivir con él, siempre se iba antes de que su alarma sonara. Sin embargo, esta vez, Rin estaba abrazado a él y con la cara sobre su pecho. Sousuke tocó suavemente su cabello.

No sabía con qué momento anterior en su vida podía comparar la felicidad que le daba el saber a Rin junto a él. Probablemente su vida se había resumido a pequeñas alegrías que lo habían llevado a ese instante preciso, como si todo el peso de su felicidad fuera a caer en unos cuantos minutos a las 9:27 am.

Rin bostezó y se sentó perezosamente en el borde de la cama. Sus clavículas asomaban por su camiseta. Lo había visto desnudo incontables veces y, sin embargo, su piel le seguía siendo territorio desconocido.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, se escucharon varios pasos subiendo las escaleras.

―¡Rin! ¡Sousuke! ¿Ya están despiertos? ―era la voz de Momo.

―Sí ―contestó Rin.

Momo entró por la puerta y los miró a ambos.

―Nitori encontró algo que quizás pueda interesarles. Dinero rápido y fácil.

Sousuke y Rin intercambiaron miradas y siguieron a Momo hasta la sala. Se sentaron en las sillas de plástico y cuando Nitori salió por la puerta de la cocina, les entregó a cada quien una barra energética y botellas de agua.

―Hay una pequeña de autoservicio cerca de aquí ―comenzó a explicar Nitori―. El dueño va aproximadamente entre las doce y una de la tarde a recoger el dinero de la semana de la caja registradora. Y es bastante dinero. La tienda ha vendido muy bien estos últimos meses y calculo que el dinero será suficiente para al menos salir de aquí.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que Sousuke, después de tomar un trago de su botella de agua, dice:

―Está bien. ¿Cuál es el plan?

Rin desvió la mirada hacia él pero no dijo nada.

―Momo y yo podemos llevarlos hasta allá y ayudarlos a escapar... Lo demás tienen que decidirlo ustedes.

Sousuke asintió y no tardó mucho en decidir qué haría.

―Usaremos la pistola que saqué de la comisaría. Iré yo.

―No, iremos los dos ―corrigió Rin.

Momo miró su celular.

―Será mejor que se apuren. Debemos salir de aquí a las once.

Nitori y Momo dijeron que tenían una vagoneta blanca que utilizaban para hacer sus reparticiones. Se marcharon para alistar la vagoneta después de que quedaron de acuerdo en el plan.

Unos minutos después de que se marcharon, Sousuke miró a Rin y descendió lentamente hasta su regazo, donde apoyó la cabeza. Sintió los dedos de Rin pasar por las hebras de su cabello.

―Saldremos de aquí y podremos empezar de nuevo.

―Eso espero.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

―Te amo.

.

Nitori y Momo ya estaban en la vagoneta. Sousuke tomó la pistola. No les importaba que vieran su rostro. Iban a escapar de ese lugar, de todos modos.

La tienda de autoservicio no estaba muy lejos de allí; a lo mucho, a veinte minutos de la casa de Nitori.

Cuando llegaron, Nitori se estacionó a unos prudentes metros de distancia.

―Tienen menos de diez minutos. Estaremos en esa esquina y cuando veamos que salen, volveremos a este punto, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron y bajaron de la vagoneta.

Sousuke y Rin se miraron. Duró unos segundos antes de que Rin jalara por la nuca a Sousuke ansiosamente y lo besara.

Cuando el beso terminó, ambos entraron corriendo a la pequeña tienda de autoservicio.

.

Cuando Sousuke despierta, encuentra que ha sido llevado a la casa de Nitori y Momo. Está acostado en el sillón más largo y hay sangre manchándolo todo.

Nitori corre de un lado a otro buscando alcohol y vendas. Momo está lleno de pánico y puede oír a Rin gritar. Sus ojos se cierran poco a poco de nuevo. No sabe si la bala terminó de atravesarle el hombro. Está cansado.

De pronto, a su lado, una voz rota y angustiada le grita:

_Quédate, Sousuke._

Hay algo en el fondo de su conciencia que lo empuja a la realidad y lo obliga a abrir los ojos. Todo se hace claro a la vez. Los ruidos, las imágenes.

Rin está a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>

Nunca antes había escrito sourin, pero resultó ser divertido porque me gusta mucho la dinámica que llevan Sousuke y Rin, y aunque me encantan las cosas romanticonas entre ellos, dudo que alguna vez pueda escribirlos en situaciones felices lmao. Anyway, Noe, espero que te haya gustado, que lo escribí con todo mi kokoro y... No me desheredes con la casa en España, pls (?)

P.D. Ah, ¿y Sousuke se murió? ¿Logró escaparse con Rin? We will never know.

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
